Almas gemelas y corazones rotos
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: Re-Upload " ¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que tu alma gemela decidió que tú no eres la suya?" "— Primero, dejas de portarte melodramático. Segundo, aceptas que las "almas gemelas" no existen, y sigues con tu vida. No es tan difícil." .:Post-Descendientes 2:.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de descendientes me pertenece y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro uwu simplemente fue hecha para entretener

 _Fic re-subido_

 _Otro de mis inesperados trabajos para este fandom,en verdad no esperaba escribir ni una sola cosa para esta pelicula pero... bueno, en verdad siento que no hice un mal trabajo con esta pequeña y ligeramente dramatica pieza uwor tengo cierto cariño especial por esta pareja desde que vi sus escenas juntos, hay cierta quimica entre ellos y quería hacerles algo para explorarla un poco uwu espero que sea del agrado de alguien por aqui_

 _Aclaración especial~ esto ocurre en una especie de AU post Descendientes 2, ya que aun no sabemos que pasara en la tercer pelicpel...yY probablemente no estaré de acuerdo con ello xD_

 ** _Dedicatoria_** _especial:_ _honey, solo en caso de que veas esto uwor recordé que una vez me mencionaste que no te di oportunidad de leer mucho esta cosa boba antes de borrarla uwor asi que solo en caso de que alguna vez quieras hacerlo, se quedara aqui para ti uvu feliz navidad corazón_

* * *

 **Almas gemelas y corazones rotos**

No era la primera vez que te encontrabas ahí, sentado en una roca a la orilla del océano, mirando fijamente como las olas cada vez más grandes chocaban contra la playa y, sobre todo, observando aquella isla perpetuamente nublada por la que siempre te habías sentido atraído.

Nunca habías entendido el porqué de esa fascinación en primer lugar. Sólo sabías que había algo en ella que te llamaba, y que ese algo te había llevado a trabajar por tanto tiempo para llevar a cabo tu objetivo de darles una segunda oportunidad a los hijos de los antiguos villanos de los cuentos. Te habías sentido orgulloso el día en que finalmente habías conseguido llevar a cabo tu primera proclama real. Y sobre todo, cuando conociste en persona a aquellos cuatro chicos de la Isla de los Perdidos —, a Mal, si debías ser más específico —, sentiste que entendías finalmente la razón por la que aquel lugar siempre te había atraído sin razón.

Literalmente habías crecido en un mundo de cuentos de hadas, por lo que no era de extrañar el que creyeras firmemente en conceptos tales como el de las _almas gemelas_. Aun con el inicio lleno de tropiezos que habían tenido —, con tu noviazgo con Audrey de por medio, con una poción de amor que perdió su efecto antes de tiempo, y con un plan "malvado" que te habías dado cuenta de que ninguno de los chicos había querido en realidad llevar a cabo para empezar —, nunca te habías puesto a cuestionar el futuro de tu relación con Mal desde que esta había comenzado. Porque simplemente estaban destinados, y así era como funcionaban esas cosas con las almas gemelas, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué te pasó para que te veas aún más patético que de costumbre esta noche, reyecito?

Diste un salto en tu lugar; a pesar de que sabías que era bastante posible que tuvieras compañía aquella noche —, ocurría casi en cada ocasión —, te habías quedado un poco más perdido dentro de tus pensamientos de lo que esperabas. Tu mirada abandonó la isla, pasando a posarse en vez de eso sobre la conocida figura que acababa de salir del agua y ahora caminaba hacia ti tras recuperar su aspecto completamente humano.

Como siempre, Uma irradiaba esa particular aura de peligro propia de ella, muy diferente y mucho más fuerte a la de cualquier otro chico de la Isla de los Perdidos que hubieras conocido hasta entonces. Sin embargo, si no te habías sentido intimidado por ella la primera vez que la habías visto —, estando en su elemento, y con el brillo del rencor que guardaba hacia Mal brillando claramente en sus ojos, avivado por el reciente regreso de su rival a la isla —, ahora podías decir con seguridad que te sentías bastante cómodo en su compañía.

— ¿Una piraña te comió la lengua o algo así? —. La villana insistió para atraer tu atención, mirándote con una mano en su cadera y una expresión irritada en el rostro.

— Sólo me sorprendiste, estaba un poco distraído —. Hablaste finalmente cuando terminaste de reaccionar, haciéndote un poco a un lado para dejar un espacio para que se sentara junto a ti.

Como siempre, ella lo rechazó y permaneció de pie.

— ¿Organizar el próximo baile formal es demasiado trabajo para ti? Sí que debes tener una vida difícil —. Se burló ella, y te limitarse a sonreír sabiendo que en realidad no buscaba pelea con sus palabras, era simplemente Uma siendo Uma.

— La oferta para que vengas a vivir aquí sigue en pie —. Le mencionaste, casi por simple costumbre —. Y estoy bastante seguro que lo de darte un puesto en el comité de organización también puede arreglarse todavía, si quieres "aligerar" un poco mi carga.

— ¿Y trabajar junto a Evie y esas niñas mimadas de Auradon? Preferiría que el cocodrilo que persigue a Hook me comiera ambas manos —. Rodó los ojos, aun burlona —. Si tanto necesitas ayuda, pídele a tu noviecita que haga algún hechizo para ti y listo.

La sonrisa que habías mantenido desde que la chica se te había unido abandonó tu rostro antes de que tuvieras tiempo de reaccionar, y notaste la chispa de confusión que atravesó sus ojos antes de que se recompusiera.

— ¿Qué, la magia sigue siendo un problema tan grande aquí o algo por el estilo? —. Preguntó con desinterés, finalmente dejándose caer junto a ti sobre la roca.

— No, no es eso... —. Empezaste, aunque no seguiste hablando al no estar muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. No esperabas llegar a tocar ese tema, al menos no tan rápido.

Notaste la mirada inquisitiva de Uma sobre ti, aunque no la miraste de vuelta, prefiriendo entretenerte dibujando en la arena con la punta de tu zapato. Al cabo de un rato, algo pareció hacer "clic" en la cabeza de la villana.

— Oh... ¿Entonces lo hizo de nuevo, finalmente?

 _Finalmente._ Como si la falta de extrañeza en su voz no fuera una prueba suficiente de que en realidad habías estado siendo demasiado ingenuo hasta entonces. Porque aunque sabías que "comprometerse a comprometerse" no representaba nada definitivo en realidad, nunca te habías esperado aquel segundo rompimiento con Mal.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como que tendría que haberlo esperado desde el principio? —. Soltaste con cierta amargura, mirando de la misma forma a la chica junto a ti, quien se limitó a alzar los hombros nada intimidada por tu actitud.

— Ustedes los auradianos se toman todo tan en serio, incluso el "amor" —. Mencionó con aburrimiento, tomando una pequeña piedra del suelo y lanzándola al agua—. Pero no, honestamente creo que habría sido pedirte demasiado, o a cualquiera de los que viven aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —. Preguntaste, intentando no sentirte demasiado ofendido por la forma en que había hablado.

Uma te dirigió una mirada de reojo, y una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios.

— Déjame adivinar —. Comenzó a explicar, apoyando uno de sus brazos detrás de ella para poder reclinarse y mirar al cielo estrellado, y alzando su otra mano comenzando a enumerar con los dedos —. Haz pasado toda tu vida escuchando esas patéticas historias sobre como el amor verdadero es más poderoso que cualquier otra fuerza del mundo. Tampoco han dejado fuera de las historias el cómo hay una persona especial destinada para cada quien, y por supuesto, cómo una vez que se encuentran esas dos personas estarán juntas para siempre, pase lo que pase.

Mirando los tres dedos que la morena balanceaba a poca distancia de tu rostro, no pudiste evitar encogerte de hombros, poniéndote un tanto a la defensiva.

— Cuando menos los de la Isla de los Perdidos podemos decir que no nos educaron para ser tan estúpidamente crédulos.

— Bueno, el beso de amor verdadero de Mal rompió tu hechizo, durante el baile—. Recordaste y dijiste con toda seguridad.

— Y aun así, te has pasado la mitad de las noches de los últimos seis meses sentado aquí hablando conmigo en vez de estar con ella en cualquier otra parte.

— Eso no quiere decir…

— Te cederé un punto en todo esto —. Interrumpió antes de que pudieras decir más—. Digamos que _si_ fue un beso de amor verdadero lo que rompió mi hechizo en ese entonces. Ahora te toca ceder, y aceptar que lo que puede que haya sido amor verdadero entonces, no lo es más ahora.

Después de aquella declaración el silencio invadió la playa nuevamente. Uma parecía esperar a que fueras tú quien hablara a continuación, pero a tu cerebro le tomó unos momentos más terminar de asimilar las cosas.

— ¿Y qué se supone que piense entonces? —. Hablaste finalmente al cabo de un rato, imitando las acciones de tu acompañante un rato atrás y lazando una piedra al agua, viéndola rebotar un par de veces antes de hundirse —. ¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que tu alma gemela decidió que tú no eres la suya?

— Primero, dejas de portarte melodramático —. Uma rodó los ojos al darte un no-tan-amigable codazo en las costillas —. Segundo, aceptas que las "almas gemelas" no existen, y sigues con tu vida. No es tan difícil.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú a quien le rompieron el corazón.

Soltaste la frase con el tono más casual que pudiste generar, en un intento por dejar la conversación y pasar a otra cosa antes de terminar discutiendo con una segunda chica de la Isla de los Perdidos en el mismo día. Sin embargo, la forma en la que Uma desvió repentinamente la mirada atrajo tu atención, y… ¿Había sido tu imaginación o en verdad habías notado sus mejillas oscurecerse un poco? Era difícil saberlo con certeza con la poca luz que daba la luna.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste "de nuevo"…?

— Además, eres el rey de Auradon, honestamente no creo que te cueste más de unos días encontrar a otra chica que quiera jugar a la reina contigo.

Mientras Uma rodaba los ojos aparentemente hastiada, te preguntaste por un momento si sería o no una buena idea insistir un poco más con el tema. Finalmente decidiste no hacerlo, habían pasado suficiente tiempo hablando de Mal, y especialmente, no tenías intenciones de toparte con el lado malo de la chica junto a ti esa noche.

— ¿Estás… intentando darme ánimos? —. Preguntaste en vez de eso, con tono ligeramente bromista.

— Eso parece —. Rodó los ojos, notándose más aliviada que irritada como seguramente había sido su intención —. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, o ya no te va a quedar la corona.

— Haré lo posible.

Con el ambiente nuevamente relajado, al menos en parte, volvieron a quedarse sentados en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, tu mirada volvió a dirigirse inconscientemente a la Isla de los Perdidos, aunque te sentiste mejor al notar que no te provocaba el mismo nivel de nostalgia.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que había algo que me llamaba en la isla —. Mencionaste pensativo —. Después de la proclama real, asumí que había sido Mal.

— Típico de Auradon —. Se burló en respuesta —. Nunca se te ocurrió que, no se… ¿quizás solo tenías que hacer algo en la Isla que no tenía nada que ver con una chica? Es decir, no fue solo a Mal a quien trajiste de ahí. Quizás solo era que querías darles esa "segunda oportunidad" al resto de los chicos.

Ha decir verdad, mentirías si dijeras que habías visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista. Quizás Uma tenía razón y habías estado demasiado cegado por la idea de los romances de cuentos de hadas con los que habías crecido, por más que toda la situación siguiera pareciéndote demasiado irónica para ser real. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato sin embargo, la villana soltó una ligera risa, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos,

— ¡Demonios! Pasar tanto tiempo contigo me está volviendo blanda —. Reclamó empujándote sin mucho cuidado antes de levantarse y sacudir su ropa.

— Si sigues así, quizás pronto encajarás en Auradon —. Le imitaste, respondiendo con una sonrisa tranquila a la burlona que te dedicó ella.

— Por favor, no me insultes.

No te dio tiempo —Seguramente a propósito—, de mencionar que aun te mantenías serio sobre tu oferta, era incluso más terca que Mal, y sabías que no cedería tan fácilmente. Sin despedirse —. Uma nunca se despedía, así como nunca te decía que se vieran ahí de nuevo aunque ambos sabían que sería así —, regresó hacía las olas entre las que desaparecería como cada noche que se encontraban _por casualidad_. Aquella excusa había perdido su fuerza desde hacía tiempo, suponías que por eso ella había dejado de dártela,

Por simple costumbre agitaste una mano para decirle adiós, aunque no tenías modo de saber si ella se había dado cuenta o había respondido a tu gesto. Te quedaste de pie en la playa por unos momentos más antes de finalmente dar la vuelta e iniciar el camino de regreso al castillo.

Lo de ustedes nunca sería cosa de almas gemelas, eso lo tenías claro desde entonces. Simplemente serían dos corazones rotos unidos por conversaciones de media noche en la playa. En cuanto a si llegaría o no a ser amor verdadero, esa era una pregunta que te tenía sin cuidado en ese momento.

* * *

 _creo que no tengo mucho que decir por aquí, asi que solo espero que haya sido disfrutado uwusé que yo disfruté bastante escribiendolo_


End file.
